The Sad Life Of Hannah Abott
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: A drabble about the sad life of our favorite under appreciated Hufflepuff. What could be worse than feeling like no one knows you exist?


Author's Note: This is my Ancient Runes assignment. About a character who is hardly noticed.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

/

"Ow! Come on! You can't be serious!" Hannah Abott moaned when her bottom hit the stone floor. A misstep on the stairs had her tumbling down to her current position.

"Ow!" Hannah said, when a passing student stepped on her hand. She brought the injured hand to her chest with a scowl. You would think someone would have helped her up.

More and more students passed her by. Eventually Hannah pushed herself off the floor. Once on her feet again, she glared at each of the other students walking around.

All she got in a reply was a shove to the shoulder and a, "Oh sorry didn't see you there."

It wasn't exactly a new development. Hufflepuffs as a rule were hardly noticed and for some reason she got double the usual amount.

She didn't play Quidditch or excel in a certain class. Hannah was perfectly average. In her opinion there was nothing wrong with average.

Brushing off her dirty robes, she made her way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Some food would do her good. Besides her stinging hand wasn't worth a trip to the infirmary.

As always the Great Hall was an eruption of noise.

The Gryffindor table was the loudest with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins at the center of it. Huge bursts of laughter would come from their occasionally and even from the entrance Hannah could hear Hermione's squeal.

Next was the Slytherin table. Yells and shouts echoed from it almost consistently. The seventh years in that house had bad habits of starting mock fights between them. Draco Malfoy cheered them along with Pansy Parkinson shrieking beside him.

The Ravenclaw table wasn't nearly as loud as the first two, but had their own way of bringing attention to themselves. Luna Lovegood was wearing a rather distinctive hat made from written on parchment. A few seats away from her Cho Chang was smiling charmingly at any male that caught her eye.

Hannah made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Ever since the previous year, they had gotten little notice. Sure, they were loud, but didn't have anything exciting about them.

They didn't have the twins or the trio. They didn't start fights for entertainment. They didn't have extremely weird or extremely pretty classmates.

Hufflepuff was normal and welcoming, like it should be.

Hannah took a seat beside her friend Susan who was busy in conversation with a third year student. Hannah waited, expecting Susan to take notice of the fact she had sit down. After ten minutes, she gave up.

Today just wasn't her day.

Hannah reached for the spoon for the mashed potatoes with a sigh. Her fingers had barely brushed the metal when another hand grabbed it away. Hannah's mouth dropped open in shock while her fellow Hufflepuff continued talking while placing the stolen scoop of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Hannah shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

None of the students around her so much as gave her a second glance. For the love of Merlin she had just shouted and even that didn't get any one to notice her.

Forget about getting lunch. Hannah stood up from the table and stomped out of the hall. Right as she left she heard a rather jubilant cheer from the bloody Gryffindors and was ready to scream.

Why in the world could she not be noticed like that? Sure, she wasn't as smart as Hermione. Sure, she wasn't eccentric like Luna. Sure, she wasn't nearly as annoying as Pansy. Worse yet, sure, she couldn't compare look-wise to Cho.

That didn't mean she wasn't a human being who deserved to be given some recognition.

Hannah was so busy with her self plight that she didn't realize where she was walking. For the second time that day, she found herself on the stone floor.

"Again!?" She shrilly shrieked to herself. Tears were ready to fall.

"Miss Abott what ever is the matter?" Professor Sprout asked. The professor held out her hand for her student to take.

Hannah looked up at her head of house, with teary eyes. After a moment Hannah let Professor Sprout pull her up.

"Professor Sprout! I've been having the most horrid day!" Hannah bawled. There was worse feeling than the one of feeling like you didn't exist to anyone else.

"Oh my dear girl. What happened?" Professor Sprout attempted to soothe.

"No one notices me Professor. I fell down the stairs today and even then no one gave me a second glance. It's like I don't even exist!" Hannah wailed.

"Miss Abott, I want you to listen to me," Professor Sprout said. Hannah gave an absent minded nod.

"This is apart of growing up. Right now it may seem like the hardest thing, but you will eventually grow out of it. We all go through moments when the attention isn't on us," Professor Sprout explained. Her tone was the kind good natured one of a true Hufflepuff.

"But Professor-I don't even feel like going to lunch now. No one talks to me and it's just..." Hannah trailed off.

A glint gleamed in Proffesor Sprout's eyes.

"Why don't you go have lunch at the greenhouse. Another student spends his lunches there working with the plants for this same reason. Perhaps you'll enjoy the company " Professor Sprout suggested.

"I guess Professor," Hannah agreed.

Perhaps the Professor was right. If it was only her and one other student she would have to be noticed.

"Mister Longbottom will talk to you I promise. Go on ahead," Professor Sprout encouragingly waved her off.

With a smile Hannah headed out of the main hall. It would be a good change to finally be noticed.

/

Author's Note: There you go. Just a simple Drabble about the sad life of Hannah Abott. Favorite and review, please!


End file.
